<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La place des chaussettes by vogue91fra (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149163">La place des chaussettes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra'>vogue91fra (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuya, quoi qu’un pensèrent, avait toujours été une personne méticuleuse.<br/>Pour lui, chaque chose avait une place bien définie, et il devait rester là.<br/>Ce l’aidait à se sentir un peu plus ordonné, ce que en effet il n’était pas.<br/>Il était précis, c’était tout.<br/>Et son précision s’affrontait avec le mode de vie de Chinen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La place des chaussettes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulment pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>La place des chaussettes</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yuya, quoi qu’un pensèrent, avait toujours été une personne méticuleuse.</p><p>Pour lui, chaque chose avait une place bien définie, et il devait rester là.</p><p>Ce l’aidait à se sentir un peu plus ordonné, ce que en effet il n’était pas.</p><p>Il était précis, c’était tout.</p><p>Et son précision s’affrontait avec le mode de vie de Chinen.  </p><p>Autant que le plus jeune était rigoureux au travail, que distrait il était dans sa propre maison.</p><p>Quand ils avaient emménagé ensemble, lui avait pris temps à Takaki pour digérer tous ces détails, tous ces subtilités que, sur tout le monde, l’auraient ennuyé.</p><p>Cependant, il avait fait des concessions, tant parce qu’il ne voulait pas efforcer Yuri en aucun cas, que parce qu’il savait qu’après tout, ce n’étaient pas les petitesses qui importaient.   </p><p>Mais il y avait choses sur quoi il ne pouvait pas surseoir.</p><p>Il était retourné après un fin de semaine passée à Osaka avec sa famille, et il était très détendu.</p><p>Chinen lui avait accueilli avec un sourire, et il s’était jeté sur lui, chose que lui avait rendu encore plus heureux.</p><p>N’arrivait pas souvent que Yuri se laissât aller à gestes d’affection tellement spontanés, et chaque fois Yuya était satisfait de voir combien il s’eût ouvert avec lui.</p><p>Ensuite, alors qu’ils étaient sur le canapé à se raconter l’un l’autre ce qu’ils avaient fait pendent ces jours, Chinen avait prononcé les paroles fatales.</p><p>« Dimanche après-midi je n’avais pas beaucoup à faire, j’ai vu que le panier était plein et j’ai fait des lessives. » il lui dit, nonchalamment.</p><p>Yuya se pétrifia, mais il réussit à dissimuler son terreur à la nouvelle.</p><p>Ils restèrent ensemble à parler sur le canapé pour quelques minutes, et ensuite il dit qu’il était fatigué pour le voyage, pour avoir une excuse pour aller à la chambre.</p><p>Presque avec inquiétude, il ouvra les tiroirs.</p><p>Il gémit, en appuyant la tête contre la porte de l’armoire.</p><p>Les caleçons étaient dans le tiroir des caleçons, les pantalons dans le tiroir des pantalons, les t-shirts dans le tiroir des t-shirts. Il aurait été presque parfait, si elles n’auraient pas été recouverts des chaussettes.   </p><p>Yuya gémit pour la déception.</p><p>C’était vraiment tellement difficile mettre les chaussettes dans le tiroir des chaussettes ?</p><p>Ce n’était pas un concept fondamental ?</p><p>Fatiguèrent, il rangea tout ; ensuit, dès qu’il obtint un résultat acceptable, il s’allongea, en se mettent une main sur le visage et en fermant les yeux.</p><p>Il allait passer outre ça aussi.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Cette nuit à dîner, il parla directement avec Chinen.</p><p>« Yu... la prochaine fois que je vais voir mes parents ou je suis sorti pour le travail, ne t’inquiète pas avec les tâches ménagères. Tu n’as pas souvent du temps libre, et je ne veux pas que te fatigues. » il lui dit, en essayant d’utiliser un ton convaincant.</p><p>Le plus jeune leva un sourcil.</p><p>« Ne me dérange pas faire quelque chose, parfois. » il dit, en hésitant. « Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? » il ajouta.</p><p>Yuya hésita pour un moment.</p><p>Et en fin, il soupira.</p><p>« Non, chéri, ne t’inquiète pas. Tu as fait tout à la perfection. » il le rassura avec un sourire, et en voyant le même sourire sur le visage de Chinen son moral remonta.</p><p>Après tout, si la nuit il allait dormir avec un Chinen souriant, et avec les chaussettes à leur place, tout le reste n’importait pas. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>